For various reasons crops sometimes are lying so close to the ground that it is difficult to cut them with a conventional harvest header. Some crops are inherently short, while others may be taller, but are prone to fall down when they reach maturity. Heavy rain or hail can also cause crop to be lying close to the ground at harvest time.
Typically the knife on cutting headers comprises a knife bar extending along the front lower edge of the header, with a plurality of triangular knife sections attached to the bar such that the apex of the triangle extends forward from the bar. The exposed side edges of the knife sections are sharpened. Guards are attached to the front lower edge of the header and serve to protect the knife sections from breakage when contacting stones and like obstructions. The guards comprise pointed guard fingers extending forward, and the knife moves back and forth along the edge of the header in a slot cut laterally through the guard fingers. In addition to protecting the knife, the guard fingers also enable the knife sections to cut the crop. As the knife section moves back and forth it pushes crop against the sides of those portions of the guard finger that are above and below the slot, shearing the crop stalks.
A conventional knife is a few inches above the ground when the header is in its lowest position, such that very short or downed crop material will pass under the knife and be lost. Many different kinds of “crop lifters”, as they have come to be known, have been developed over the last century and more. Typically these crop lifters are attached to the header and/or the forward extending point of the guard finger, and provide an arm of various designs that rides along the ground ahead of the knife. A lifting finger extends at a shallow angle from the front of the arm back and over the knife. As the header moves down the field, the arm rides along the ground and under the downed crop stalks, which then are lifted and pass over the lifting finger to the knife, where they are cut and continue moving onto the header from where they can be passed to the harvester, swather table, or the like.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 700,029 and 791,022 to Gatermann, U.S. Pat. No. 2,734,332 to Fisher, U.S. Pat. No. 2,892,298 to Chaney, U.S. Pat. No. 2,960,814 to Babcock, and Canadian Patent Number 407,654 to Young disclose such a crop lifter that is pivotally attached to the header so as to be able to move up and down to follow the ground. The Babcock and Fisher devices float on the ground, while the others are biased toward the ground by springs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,138 to Schumacher illustrates a crop lifter that is fixed to the header instead of pivoting, but is made of spring steel so that same may move up and down to follow the ground.
The front portion of a pivotally attached crop lifter like Gatermann rides along on the ground and so typically the lifters have an up-turned ski-type front end so that the lifter rides along the ground but does not dig into the ground. These lifters have various configurations of length, width, shape, and so forth with some shapes better suited for some conditions than others. The lifters also change shape as contact with the ground wears material away from the lifter, and when the shape becomes unsuitable for the purpose, the lifter must be changed.